1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring swinging and shaking and for displaying and informing measured data of the swinging in a structure provided with a damper or a base isolator, which damps or reduces swinging, shaking and shocking of construction and building structures during earthquake and for increasing performance characteristics and structural safety of the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the building structures such as high-rise buildings and towers built in recent years are provided with a damper or a base isolator to minimize swinging, shaking and shock caused by earthquake.
Here, a damper is defined as an apparatus for applying a predetermined stress to a structure such as building to minimize amplitude of swinging caused by earthquake. A base isolator is defined as an apparatus for isolating propagation of swinging by preventing swinging or shaking of the ground due to earthquake from being propagated to structures such as buildings. In the past, however, there has been no apparatus, which directly displays and informs damping effect or base isolation effect in the structures provided with such apparatuses when earthquake occurs. Conventionally, it has been practiced to estimate and calculate the responses of the structure with damper or base isolator, assuming that it is not provided with damper or base isolator, based on the recordings of earthquake observation of the structure when it is provided with damper or base isolator, and the results of the comparison have been reported in documents or video tape recording.
Therefore, for the people working or staying in a building or a high-rise tower provided with damper or base isolator, swinging caused by earthquake is felt only slightly or the duration of felt swinging is very short. As a result, the scale of the earthquake itself is not recognized well, and it is not possible to properly evaluate the benefit of the structure with damper or base isolator.